Viaje Alrededor del mundo
by Laire Elizabeth Masen
Summary: hola! este fic lo he hecho hace mucho tiempo pero jamás lo subi, espero que les guste es SakuraxDanny SamxShaoran etc, el nombre lo saqué del libro "Viaje alrededor del mundo en 80 días" de Julio Verne ya notarán el parentezco xD dejen reviews sayo bye :D
1. Planes Inesperados

Sakura Card Captors y Danny Phantom

Viaje Alrededor Del Mundo

CAPÍTULO 1:

Planes Inesperados

**En Japón**

_Sakura Kinomoto estaba __en la escuela Tomoeda sentada en su banco platicando con sus amigas Rika, Chiharu, Tomoyo alegremente._

_El peliazul Eriol Hirahizawa platicaba con su mejor amigo Yamazaki que ya faltaba poco para las vacaciones._

_El profesor entra al salón y toda la clase guarda silencio._

Profesor: Queridos alumnos, les tengo una noticia, ayer hubo una junta con los demás profesores y decidimos que y si sus padres los dejan, ir de vacaciones a América, el país será U.S.A, lo que..  
_La voz del profesor ya no se podía escuchar porque todos los alumnos estaban murmurando sobre el viaje._

Chiharu: woow! ¡¡Un viaje a Estados Unidos!! ¿Se imaginan? ¿¡Salir de Japón?!

Rika: sería estupendo, ¿ustedes que opinan Sakura y Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: tengo que pedirle permiso a mi mamá para que me deje ir… ¿que dices Sakura?

Sakura: ¿uh?

Tomoyo: no has dicho ninguna palabra desde la entrada

Sakura: perdón, estaba distraída.

**Mi****entras que en Estados Unidos en una ciudad llamada Amity Park**

Estaban platicando 3 chicos llamados Danny Fenton, Sam Manson y Tucker Foley.

Danny: ¡No puedo creer que Lancer nos haya dejado toda esa tarea!

Sam: lo sé Danny, pero como ya se acercan los exámenes finales, nos ponen demasiado como cada vez

Tucker: tranquilo, ¿que más puede pasar a parte de tener un mal día?

_Aparece __un fantasma llamado Vlad Plasmius_

Danny: esto ¬¬

_Danny corre al b__año y se transforma en fantasma_

Danny: ¿que te trae de vuelta Plasmius?

Vlad: destruirte

_Danny logra vencer a Vlad como siempre__._

**Mientras que en Japón**

_Termina las clases y Sakura, Rika, Tomoyo y Chiharu caminan hacia la casa de Sakura_

Sakura: salir de Japón? Yo nunca he salido de aquí, solo imaginarme salir a un lugar desconocido me da miedo.

Rika: no te asustes Sakura, no pasará nada malo

Chiharu: podremos conocer gente nueva y buena

Tomoyo: la pasaremos bien, eso estoy segura ^^

_Llegan a la casa de Sakura._

Rika, Chiharu y Tomoyo: ¡_sayonara_ Sakura! **(adiós Sakura)**

Sakura: ¡sayonara! _entra a su casa, va a la cocina donde estaba su papá)_

Sakura: _konnichiwa otou-sama _**(hola padre)**

Fujitaka: hola Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela?

Sakura: bien, hoy el profesor nos dijo acerca de un viaje por un mes a un país americano llamado Estados Unidos.

Fujitaka: América?

Fujitaka: mh… como tu quieras hija, si quieres ir a ese viaje, puedes ir, pero…_ Mira la foto de Nabeshiko _**(la mamá de Sakura)**

Sakura:_ intentando convencer a su padre Otou-sama _yo creo que si le gustaría que fuera, pero con cuidado.

Fujitaka: ok, puedes ir

**En Amity Park, Estados Unidos**

Sam: ¿Porqué no vamos a la hamburguesa apestosa y te relajas un poco Danny? Te vez muy alterado.

Danny: ok Sam

_Sam, Tucker y Danny van a la hamburguesa apestosa_

Tucker: ¿Y que cuentan de sus aburridas vidas?

Sam: nada bueno, mis padres quieren que me ponga un vestido rosa floreado para el cumpleaños de una prima, pero yo no voy a ponerme ese vestido ni ir a esa fiesta.

Danny: mis padres siguen igual como siempre, Jazz molestando según ella muy preocupada por mi, ¿y tu?

Tucker: Mi PDA necesita una actualización, no se puede ponerle un programa que yo quiero, necesito conseguir ese software que aun no sale a la venta.

Sam: (mira su reloj gótico) ya debo irme, bye

Tucker y Danny: bye.

**En Japón**

_Al día siguiente Sakura platicaba tranquilamente con su amiga Tomoyo_

Tomoyo: si me dejó ir mi mamá al viaje, estoy ya preparando mis cosas y mi cámara para ir.

Sakura: ¡Que bien! Igual a mí, ya quiero ir, pero aun tengo un poco de miedo.

_Pasa el dia normal, luego una semana._

**En Amity Park, Estados Unidos**

Danny, Sam y Tucker presentaban los exámenes finales, el último examen que tenían era nada menos que matemáticas. **(¬¬... odio esa materia! Ojalá que algún día la quiten xD)**

Danny: ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre inventar todas esas operaciones, la teoría de Pitágoras, logaritmos, x-4 igual a no se que… ¬¬?

Sam: Tranquilo Danny, al menos ya terminamos el examen y el estrés de todo eso.

Danny _murmura enojado:_ Me pregunto quien fue el imbécil que inventó las matemáticas…

_Aparece Lancer detrás de D__anny sin que el se diera cuenta_

Lancer: Para que usted sepa, señor Fenton, el que inventó las matemáticas fue el filósofo Isaac Newton (**no se supone que ya existían hace mucho tiempo antes de este hombre O_O?**) también inventó las 3 leyes de la Gravedad.

Danny, Sam y Tucker: O_O.

Lancer: ya es hora de que se vayan a sus casas

_Danny, Sam y Tucker salen de la escuela y ya cerca de la casa de Danny_

Tucker: deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices.

Danny: ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que Lancer estaba detrás de mí?

_Pasa el día normal_

**Notas antipáticas de la autora: pues.****.. en realidad… esa parte de que Lancer le dice eso a Danny… es un flashback mío xD… yo dije eso y no me había dado cuenta que mi profesor de física me había escuchado decir eso.. y eso fue lo que me dijo que las había inventado Newton, pero quien sabe xD… y lo que dijo Tucker me lo había dicho una amiga del salón que no le gusta el anime ni Danny Phantom ¬¬… (no sabe que es anime… no le gustan las galletas ni el chocolate O.o)**


	2. El Viaje

**Para la unica chica ke me dejó review n-n**

CAPÍTULO 2:

El Viaje

_Sakura entra a su salón con su amiga Tomoyo._

Sakura: hoy finalmente iremos a América

Tomoyo: ¡si! Ya quiero estar ahí, grabaré todo lo que pueda.

Sakura: Yo traje de mi casa unos cuantos pokys para enseñar algo de Japón

**(El poky es un dulce japonés…**** espero que haya ahí en la convención de anime que vaya en julio en Monterrey, N.L xD)**

_Entra el profesor._

Profesor: Bueno, ya es el día, salgan en orden, un camión los espera para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

_Todos salen de la escuela, se suben al camión, luego al avión sus cosas ya estaban ahí arriba, el viaje es largo, duraba aproximadamente unos 6 días. Llegan finalmente a Estados Unidos _**(Que rápido xD)**

Todos bajan del avión con cuidado, algunos todavía seguian dormidos y estaban aun ahí.

Tomoyo: ¡Sakura despierta!

Sakura _despertando_: eh?... Tomoyo, son las 00 horas, medianoche… ¿porque me despiertas a esta hora? _bosteza_

Tomoyo: Ya lo sé, ya llegamos a Estados Unidos, son las 8 de la mañana y estamos a un día anterior son 16 horas de diferencia de Estados Unidos a Japón **(en realidad si son 16 horas de E.U. a Japón… de México a Japón son 15 horas O_O)**

Sakura: ¡¿16 horas?! ¡Son muchisimas horas!

Tomoyo: ya lo sé, mejor salgamos de aquí ya casi no hay nadie.

_Sakura y Tomoyo salen del avión y se ponen a descansar un rato con sus maletas cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto donde estaba su profesor y los demás compañeros._

Sakura: ¡wooow!

Profesor: es hora de irnos, el autobús esta afuera en la entrada esperándonos, nos llevará a nuestro hotel donde nos hospedaremos.

_Los alumnos y el profesor suben al autobús y empiezan a ver lo que había a su alrededor, finalmente llegan a su destino, bajan del autobús y entran al hotel__._

Profesor: recuerden el nombre del hotel, cada uno tiene su propia habitación, pueden ir con cuidado a dejar sus pertenencias en su cuarto y conocer la ciudad llamada Amity Park.

_Todos los alumnos van a sus habitaciones, dejan sus cosas y salen a conocer la ciudad._

_Sakura y Tomoyo caminando viendo todo lo que encontraban a su esplendor, les da hambre por el recorrido y encuentran un restaurante llamado La Hamburguesa Apestosa y entran._

_Ahí se encontraban los 3 chicos llamados Danny Fenton, Sam Manson y Tucker Foley sentados platicando._

_Sakura y Tomoyo se sientan algo cerca de la entrada, de la nada aparece un fantasma, Danny va al baño a transformarse, se regresa a enfrentar al fantasma._

Fantasma: ¡Soy el fantasma de las cajas! ¡Ténganme miedo!

Sakura: ¡¿Fantasmas?!

_Con miedo se esconde detrás de su mejor amiga Tomoyo, ella saca su cámara y empieza a grabar a Danny peleando con el fantasma de las cajas. Hasta que un rayo ectoplásmico cae muy cerca de Sakura_

_Sakura lanza un grito asustada_

_Danny termina finalmente con el fantasma._

Danny: hola, ¿están bien?

Sakura y Tomoyo: si

Danny: perdón por el rayo… me llamo Danny Phantom

Sakura: yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y ella es mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji.

Danny: gusto en conocerlas, debo irme

_Danny se va luego regresa en forma humana con sus amigos Sam y Tucker._

Sam: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Danny: la castaña se llama Sakura y la otra Tomoyo.

**Notas antipáticas de la autora:**** la la la xD… investigué eso de las horas de diferencia de Japón a Estados Unidos y de Japón a México porque yo iba a ir con mi mamá, con su mejor amiga y su hijo a un viaje por 6 meses a Japón… pero finalmente decidió mi mamá que no iríamos siempre… muchas emociones hubo el 24 de abril… cuando le dije a las personas que más quería de que me iba a ir.**


End file.
